Monster
by VorticalFiveStudios
Summary: Demon World and Gehenna. These are the two worlds where all demons originate from. A spirit detective's job is to stop demons from demon world, while exorcists eliminate demons from Gehenna. Normally these two types of people don't work together, but all that changes when Yusuke Okumura, the new spirit detective, joins True Cross Academy to train.


**Monster Chapter 1- A Brother's Death**

_Disclaimer- The following is a nonprofit fanfiction. I don't own Blue Exorcist or Yu Yu Hakusho._

Rin sighed. He had failed yet another job interview. "Why does this always happen?" he asked himself. "Why can't I get a job?" He walked over to a pay phone. After putting a couple of quarters in it, he punched in the number of his home phone number. Might as well tell them now what had happened.

After about three rings, he heard a voice answer the phone. Yukio's voice to be exact. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hey, Yukio. It's me."

"Rin? Oh thank god! I've been trying to contact you all day! Something horrible has happened!"

"What happened?"

"Its our brother!"

Rin frowned and clenched his fist. "What happened to him? If anybody hurt him, I swear, I'll-"

"He's dead, Rin," Yukio told him. Rin's eyes widened in horror. "Yusuke was hit by a car."

_MEANWHILE_

"What the hell do you mean my death was for nothing!?" Yusuke yelled at the blue haired girl in front of him. "I saved that boy's life and he's fine! How was my death pointless!?"

He didn't believe what he was hearing. Recently he died when he pushed a kid out-of-the-way of a speeding car. After that he became a ghost and met a grim reaper named Botan. Botan explained to him that his death wasn't supposed to happen today and that he was a ghost because he still had regrets. The girl took him to see the boy he saved and found out that he was fine. Yusuke was happy to see this. He told her she could bring him to hell now or wherever it was he was supposed to go, but she still told him that he still had regrets because his death was meaningless. But that couldn't be true! Right?

"Actually, as a matter of fact, if you didn't cause all that confusion by jumping into the street, the car would have missed the boy and he would have escaped with one less scratch."

"What? But the driver was headed right for him..."

"Yes, that's true. But the driver would have turned slightly to the left. In other words, you're death was a complete and total waste!" Hearing that made Yusuke fall to ground. And because he was high in the air, it was a pretty long drop. "Surprised? Well I can't blame you for that!" He flew back up, now with a very pissed look on his face. "However, there's still a chance for you."

"Wait, what?"

"If you accept an ordeal, you can get your life back!"

"An ordeal? What are blabbing about?"

"If you accept an ordeal, you can regain your life in no time! You should feel special, Yusuke. Unexpected cases like this only happen every 100 years."

"You're just like the teachers at my school. You don't have any idea whats really going on."

"Whats that supposed to mean? I know exactly whats happening, and I'm telling you that you can fix it if you follow a few steps. It's a pretty good deal, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. But I'm gonna have to decline."

"What?"

"I think I like being dead. Nobody really liked me to begin with. Everyone will be a lot happier now that I'm gone. My teachers will get to rest their big mouths, and with me gone, there's one less disgrace to my family."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way. It's quite sad when you say it like that."

"Yeah, but you gotta admit, there's no point for me to do some stupid ordeal."

"Well, there's no need to make such a big decision right now. Why don't you go to your wake and decide after that? I'll come back when you've made your decision!" And then she flew off.

"Did you not hear me, you blue-haired clown? I did decide!"

_LATER AT YUSUKE'S WAKE_

"Whoa," Yusuke's ghost said as he stared down his home. "Every one of my classmates came here." He glared at a group of male students who were talking and laughing. "Just as I thought. They don't give a damn about my death. They probably only came here for extra credit or something." The sound of crying snapped him from his thoughts. He looked over at the doorway and saw Keiko Yukimura, his childhood friend. Two other female students were beside her.

"Keiko, please," one of the girls said. It was no use. Keiko just continued to sob.

"Is she crying... For me?"

"Come on!" a new voice called out. "Lets go back! This isn't right!"

"Shut up!" a very familiar voice called back. "Let go of me!"

Yusuke turned to see who it was, and to his surprise, it was Kazuma Kuwabara. He was a guy who constantly got into fights with Yusuke, and always lost. He was walking toward the doors while several other people tried to hold him back.

"What the hell!? Kuwabara is here!?"

"Damn you!" the boy yelled as he walked through the doors of the monastery and saw Yusuke's memorial and coffin. "You think you can just back out because you're scared, don't you!?"

"Kuwabara, this is a place for mourning, not fighting!" one of the people attempting to hold him back said.

"Your friend is right," a brown-haired teen with glasses told him. "It would be best for all of us if you left now. I'm sure my brother would have wanted that..."

"Yukio..." Yusuke whisper.

"I'm not gonna leave! Not until I fight him!" He continued trudging forward. "Who the hell do you think you are!? You dirty punk! Who am I gonna fight now!? Tell me who I'm gonna fight!? You're supposed to be here for me!"

Kuwabara was knocked to the ground when a fist collided with his face. Kazuma looked up to see Yusuke's brother, Rin. "You bastard!" he yelled. "Who the hell do you think you are, coming in here and insulting my brother!?"

"Rin..."

"He was a great person! He was one of my best friends! If you think I'm gonna let you get away with insulting him, I'll-"

"Rin," a much older man said as he put his hand on Rin's shoulder. "Let him go. This is not the time nor place to be fighting."

"Father..."

"Shut it, old man! This punk is talking crap about Yusuke, and I won't stand for that!"

"Don't hurt him, please," one of the other teens said as they picked up their friend up from the ground as he yelled in protest. "Sorry about all this. We'll be leaving now." And then they took off.

"Who would've guessed..."

"Did you see those morons?" Mr. Iwamoto said.

"They're probably just some losers that Okumura hung out with. Too bad that car didn't run them over, too." Mr. Akashi added.

"Now, now. We should be thankful. After a lifetime of being worthless, Yusuke finally did something to give our school a good reputation. And to think he was actually the son of a priest. Yet at the same time, he's Rin Okumura's brother, that aggressive idiot who dropped out of school."

"Well, between you and me, Mr. Iwamoto, I'd say he probably saved that child on accident while he was trying to knock him down and steal all his lunch money." Hearing all that made Yusuke pissed.

"I wouldn't be surprised, Mr. Akashi." Then the two began to laugh.

"Damn them," Yusuke said. "Even at my own wake, those bastard teachers continue to insult me. If only I had my body. Then I could-" Yusuke was surprised when a hand grabbed the two teacher's shoulders and turned them around.

"What is more disgraceful? That boy's sorrowful screams, or you two making fun of the one this wake is being held for?"

"Principle Takenaka?"

He let go of them and walked into the monastery. Yusuke followed him inside. He kneeled in front of the memorial and coffin and began to speak. "I was very surprised when I heard you saved a young child at the cost of your life, Yusuke. You've always acted much more selfish. I don't know why I don't feel like speaking well of you. Why didn't you stay? You could've made something great out yourself."

Shiro looked down to the ground in shame. Over the years he really had grown fond of Yusuke. He still remembered the day he first saw him. It was a year after he decided to raise the sons of Satan, Rin and Yukio. It was raining outside. There was a knock at the door, but when the priest went to answer it, he found nothing except an infant in a cradle. He took the boy into the monastery and found a note on the cradle.

The note said: _'I'm sorry. I truly am. I hardly have enough money to live as it is. I don't want my son growing up in a home like mine. If he were to grow up with me, chances are he wouldn't survive. Whoever is reading this note, I beg of you. Please treat Yusuke as though he were you're own son and supply him with everything necessary for life.'_

Shiro still didn't know who the person who left the child with him was, but that didn't really matter to him. What mattered was that the boy had a good home. The note only said the boy's first name, Yusuke, but not the last. And because of that, he decided to call him Yusuke Okumura. His last name being the same as Rin and Yukio's.

He did everything to help the boy. He was very surprised when he saw how aggressive, ignorant, and rebellious the boy became as he grew older. But even so, he still cared for the boy. He would give anything to see him alive one last time...

"This way," a woman's voice said.

"Yes, Mommy," a child's voice responded. Yusuke looked at the two people who just walked in. It was the boy he pushed out-of-the-way of the car and his mother.

The two kneeled down in front of the memorial. The mother put her hands together in a praying position and closed her eyes. When she finished praying, she turned to her son, who was trying to mimic her actions. "You should say something to honor him."

The boy nodded his head. "Thank you for saving me, Mr. Okumura."

_LATER_

Yusuke couldn't believe it. He didn't believe anyone would be upset about his death. He couldn't have been more wrong.

The ferry girl who had offered him another chance at life, Botan, suddenly appeared beside him. "So? Have you made up your mind yet?"

"Yeah. I have. And my choice is to do this so-called ordeal."

"That's great! Lets not waste any more time! Yusuke grabbed the flying oar that she was riding on. "Lets go!" She sped off with the dead teenager holding on.

"Wait, where are we going!?"

"To Spirit World!"

"To where!?"

"The Spirit World! We're going to see somebody who will explain your ordeal to you and tell you what you need!"

"Huh!? What do I need!?"

The ferry girl laughed. "You'll find out soon!"

"Hey! Slow down!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**So what do you think? Is it good? Does it suck? Please tell me in a review! I need to know if I should continue this story!**


End file.
